


bed bugs

by cursive



Series: i'll sing to you softly 'til you drift to sleep [2]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maknae line is adorably insufferable, Minhyun really loves his children, Napping, Seongwoo just wants some quality nap time with his bf, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursive/pseuds/cursive
Summary: There’s something a little different about the warm body facing away from him, but Seongwoo doesn’t quite register what it is until he’s wrapping his arms around it again, not really pulling it closer because, well, it's too hot, but making his presence known around the man beside him again.“Hyung”, the body then says, “I’m not Minhyun hyung.”orfive times seongwoo found someone else on minhyun's bed (and one time he had minhyun all to himself)





	bed bugs

**Author's Note:**

> ah, yes. finally. my first actual contribution to the onghwang tag.
> 
> i wrote this weird self-indulgent behemoth of a fic in one night, please bear with me and my undying love for Minhyun... and for Minhyun babying the maknae line, i'm honestly all about that.
> 
> anyway this is meant to be fluffy but it has slight hints of angst because of who i am as a person in general, but i promise it's a wholesome ride <3 please enjoy

Sometimes, Seongwoo regrets not having chosen to share a room with Minhyun in the new dorm. Not only because Daniel snores like a hibernating bear or because Jisung always nags at him to wake up first, but also because it makes it harder for him to sneak to the other boy’s cramped 5-people room to catch some sleep and quality cuddling time on the elder's bed. It’s not a habit from Produce days, per se, but something that started during their first week dorming together after the show, when their mutual but unspoken decision of taking each other more seriously was made.

Seongwoo knows that there is an entire timeline from when exactly he started liking Minhyun to the very moment he actually fell for him, but, like many things related to Produce 101, it is much too charged with anxiety and something heavier he doesn’t quite enjoy thinking about. All he knows is that he kissed Minhyun exactly five times during those days, and that he found himself wrapped around the brunette’s little finger somewhere between their fourth and fifth kiss, not exactly during their _Team Never_ time but not much later than that, hands linked after late night practices, their heavy breathing slowly evening out after their exhausting routine; they needed no words nor big gestures to enjoy each other’s presences anymore.

Sharing a bed should come easily to Seongwoo, ever the experienced one when it came to relationships and the _adult_ aspects of them, but Minhyun is new to this—to this _whatever_ going on between them, to the kissing and affection and the need to pull each other closer, so Seongwoo respects his pace, takes things slow – at the end of the day, all he wants is some kissing and a bit of Minhyun’s attention, anyway, he’s not – yet – greedy for more. He thinks he might be still too tired and overworked to be greedy for more.

He coaxes the other boy gently to the idea of sleeping together as a couple, not really caring that their beds might be a bit too small for both their large bodies to fit, but Minhyun is quick to open up to it and welcomes him warmly to his arms halfway through their first week as Wanna One, his bottom bunk a tight fit, but they make do with the little space they have, legs tangling together, Seongwoo resting his head comfortably on the taller boy’s shoulder.

It is a very warm summer night, however, and soon they drift away from each other as much as possible; Seongwoo wakes up to sweat sticking to the back of his neck and a warm, heavy presence laying on half his body.

He tries wriggling away from the intruding heavy body, vaguely acknowledging a distinct smell from that of Minhyun’s, a different brand or shampoo or body lotion, maybe, he is not exactly sure; a warm hand gently shakes his shoulder and he blearily opens his eyes to meet Minhyun’s semi-closed ones.

“Don’t move so much”, Minhyun whispers, then nods at the heap of hair underneath his chin; it takes a few moments for Seongwoo to recognize it as _someone else’s head_ , tucked right in the nook of Minhyun's neck. “You’ll wake up Jinyoung.”

Seongwoo squints. Jinyoung?

Sure enough, there _is_ a third body between them, almost as big as they are, lying on his side but half on top of him and half on top of Minhyun, looking way too comfortable for someone who is sharing a single bed with two grown men. Jinyoung has his head turned away from Seongwoo, breathing evenly against Minhyun’s shoulder, almost looking _small_ – and a little too vulnerable for Seongwoo’s liking, if he must be honest.

He has questions, he knows he has many long-worded questions as to how they ended up like that, why Jinyoung thought he could just go to Minhyun’s bed and steal their space and comfort, what even _happened_ that made Jinyoung make that decision to begin with. All that comes out of his mouth, however, is a low, very confused, “huh?”

Minhyun, much too sleepy to find his apparent confusion funny, sighs tiredly before explaining in a hushed tone, one hand on top of Jinyoung’s head, rubbing gentle circles on it, “he had a… bad dream. He used to come to me when it happened in the other dorm, so I figured it wouldn’t hurt to let him sleep with us tonight, too.”

Seongwoo would raise an eyebrow if he had the energy to; as it is, he can only bring himself to think _so you have slept with other guys before_ , which he actually ends up saying out loud, making Minhyun muffle a chuckle against Jinyoung’s hair.

“Not like that, silly," the brunette retorts, amusement coloring his (barely visible) features. “But yeah, you know I’ve shared a dorm before, do you think I always slept alone?”

“I was kinda hoping”, Seongwoo replies a little too fast, leaning against Minhyun’s hand on his shoulder and scowling when it wriggles away from his sweaty jaw, “I’d be your first.”

Minhyun has the audacity to giggle at that. “You’re not even the first in this room, Seongwoo, don’t be so full of yourself”, he retorts, and Seongwoo can’t help but gawk at that.

“Wha—” he starts out loud before Minhyun’s hand shoots back up to shush him, smacking lightly at his lips, “what do you even mean?”

Realization downs on Seongwoo like a brick to the head; he has no problem with Minhyun sleeping with Team Pink Sausage, two literal _children_ in his eyes, but once he realizes there is also _Jaehwan_ in that room, he feels slightly threatened.

“I mean what I said”, the elder replies before he can make any other questions, his fingers still lingering on Seongwoo’s lips. Jinyoung briefly stirs in their arms and they instantly go still; Seongwoo’s not sure if he’s just following Minhyun’s movements or also worried about the kid. They wait in silence until Jinyoung stops moving; as soon as he settles back against Minhyun’s chest and shoulder, the brunette whispers softly, “let’s go back to sleep, Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo would have needed to be told twice, were the circumstances different, but something in the way Minhyun looks at Jinyoung, simultaneously concerned and almost as vulnerable as the younger boy, makes him change his mind. He can always bother Minhyun about it in the morning.

(and if he wakes up with a crick in his neck and disgustingly sweaty from the excessive body heat over him, he _tries_ not to complain too much before they leave for practice)

xxx

It happens again a few days later, after Minhyun rejects his presence on his bed, complaining about rashes and allergies and _too much sweat_ , and Seongwoo can’t blame him for refusing his company, really, not with the heat outside and the elder’s skin sensitivity, although he does feel a little bitter. He holds back from saying anything too petty, however, and his reward comes in the form of Minhyun draping himself on his shoulders and sweetly kissing him on a Saturday night on the living room couch, pliant and soft under Seongwoo’s touch. The hyungs and kids are already mostly asleep, although Woojin and Daehwi insisted on staying with them to finish watching the movie they picked for that night. As the end credits roll, both had long fallen asleep curled up on the other two couches, oblivious to what was currently going down on the center couch.

They obviously do not go any farther than their lazy make-out session, the exhaustion in their bones pretty much a permanent fixture by now, heavy even in their light touches and lingering neck kisses that are more of a fluttering of lips on skin than anything more intense.

“Let’s take them to their beds and go to sleep”, Minhyun decides after Seongwoo almost drifts to sleep while placing a long kiss to the elder’s collarbone, eyes closed and head heavy against him. He nudges Seongwoo’s sides, hoping to rouse him, only to startle the younger into almost bumping his head onto Minhyun's. They giggle at that, tired but fond, and Minhyun stands up first, stretching his legs and back, cramped from their awkward position on the couch. Seongwoo stands as well, going for Daehwi when Minhyun goes for Woojin, a little unsure of what to do to wake up the boy; Minhyun crouches beside Woojin and gently shakes his shoulder, whispering softly that she should _sleep on a proper bed, Woojin-ah._ Seongwoo doesn’t quite see himself doing the same for Daehwi, so he nudges the boy on the shoulder once, twice, a little harsher on the third time, until Daehwi wakes up whining and confused and maybe even a little hurt.

Good thing Minhyun isn’t watching them.

They gently (maybe not so gently, in Seongwoo’s case) guide the boys towards their respective bedrooms, and once Seongwoo is done pushing Daehwi face-down onto his bunk he makes a beeline for Minhyun’s bedroom, hoping to sneak at least one good night kiss in; yes, he knows, he’s that greedy.

The door to Minhyun’s room is open, and soon he finds the elder sitting on his bunk, smiling warmly under the dim light coming from the living room. He promptly opens his arms expectantly, and Seongwoo wastes no time in leaning down to place a tender kiss to his lips, hands framing the brunette’s face and slowly tilting it towards a better position to deepen their kiss.

“Come on”, Minhyun pulls away and whispers against his lips, hands reaching up to grasp his and guide him downwards. Seongwoo complies all too happily, aware that he is getting more than what he bargained for, and comfortably settles himself on the elder’s bed, lying on his side and pleasantly surprised when Minhyun lies facing away from him; _you go, Ong_ , he quietly cheers himself on, _big spoon right on the second time? Score._

He drapes an arm around Minhyun’s waist once they both settle down, pulling him closer and happily inhaling the elder’s sweet scent, nosing at the nape of his neck. Minhyun sighs in satisfaction, wrapping a hand around Seongwoo’s one on his middle. It takes them only a few minutes to fall asleep like that.

Seongwoo does not really know what time is it when he wakes up facing the wall, once again sticky all over from the heat of the night, the warmth of sleeping draped all over someone else too overwhelming for the air conditioner to be any effective. Still, he feels uncomfortable like this, too far from Minhyun, the warm weight on his side the only sign of the elder’s presence. He carefully turns around, the bed much too cramped, but he supposes he should get used to it if he wants to be a good boyfriend-but-not-quite to Minhyun.

There’s something a little different about the warm body facing away from him, but he doesn’t quite register what it is until he’s wrapping his arms around it again, not really pulling it closer because, well, _too hot_ , but making his presence known around the man beside him again.

 “Hyung”, the body then says, “I’m not Minhyun hyung.”

 _Fucking Park Jihoon_ , Seongwoo almost yells out loud, jolting awake and immediately letting go of the boy. “What are you even doing here”, he deadpans, voice still heavy from sleep, one arm up in the air because he has no idea what to do with it.

“Hyung promised he’d sleep with me tonight”, Jihoon mutters in heavy satoori, half-awake, half nuzzling the third body in front of him. “I wasn’t boutta let you steal my spot.”

 _That’s **my** spot_ , Seongwoo wants to say, but he’s still speechless that Jihoon even _dared_ barging in on Minhyun’s bed for no good reason other than _wah wah hyung promised_ despite his presence. “Why are you even in the middle”, Seongwoo then asks, squinting at the back of Jihoon’s head.

The boy shrugs. “Minhyun hyung didn’t want to risk me falling off the bed, I guess”, he replies, and Seongwoo inwardly curses Minhyun’s thoughtfulness; of course he wouldn’t deny anything to the younger ones, not when he was always doting on them despite them being a bunch of _little shits_.

He grunts noncommittally, feeling defeated for the night, then proceeds to turn away again. “Careful, you’re gonna push Minhyun hyung out of the bed like that,” Jihoon’s whisper reaches his ears, and it takes all of his self-control not to push _everyone_ off that bed. He says nothing, however, and once he’s settled, he feels Jihoon pull Minhyun closer to himself.

Seongwoo really hopes Jihoon is _not_ spooning Minhyun that night, or he’ll throw a fit in the morning.

(Jihoon wasn’t, in fact, spooning Minhyun; _he hugs me when we sleep, I like that_ , he says the next morning, waking up to an armful of Minhyun when Seongwoo wakes up to the wall, more sweat, and nothing else. It takes a few kisses from Minhyun to pacify his terribly sour mood that morning, and if he ends up stealing a few more before they leave for practice, he thinks he’s justified in his greed)

xxx

The third time it happens (and the third time Seongwoo sleeps on Minhyun’s bed, as well), Seongwoo is warned about it before they go to sleep, for a change. After pretty much invading Minhyun’s room that night to watch inane Youtube videos on his tablet with the other boy, he decides he kind of doesn’t want to go to his own bed to sleep. Minhyun, ever the compliant Minhyun, incapable of denying anything to the ones he loved, allows Seongwoo to surreptitiously settle himself under the elder’s covers, snuggling up comfortably next to him once they are both in their pajamas and ready to knock out.

“You can stay”, he tells Seongwoo, leaning against him as they watch a Ko Ko Bop performance, “but Woojin’s joining us tonight.”

“What?”, the younger questions, mouth much faster than his mind, just as the boy in question enters their room, a curious look in his eyes directed at them. “Why?”, he asks, unfiltered, as Woojin grabs his pillow from his strangely mattress-less bunk and waddles his way towards Minhyun’s.

“An accident happened,” Minhyun explains matter-of-factly, gesturing towards Woojin’s empty bunk, “and we had to take Woojin’s mattress out to dry overnight.”

“I didn’t piss myself, if you’re wondering”, Woojin gruffly adds, looking between his pillow and Minhyun’s already cramped bed. “It was Jaehwan hyung’s fault.”

Jaehwan sits up on his bunk indignantly. “Hey! Don’t throw me under the bus like that.”

“You did spill your juice all over his bed, Jaehwan-ah”, Minhyun retorts bemusedly.

As unsatisfied as Seongwoo feels about the situation, he can’t help himself when he sees the opportunity. “Wait… what kind of _juice spilling_ are we talking about—”

—Only to have Minhyun promptly shut him down by shoving a hand on his mouth; by now, Jaehwan looks torn between laughing and feeling _awfully indignant_ , while Woojin just looks confused and, thankfully, clueless.

“Would you like to sleep on the couch, Seongwoo?”, Minhyun asks, a deadly layer of _sweetness_ coating his words.

Seongwoo wants to say that he doesn’t need the couch when he has his own bed to go to, but he doesn’t want to risk Minhyun finding a way to kick him out of it, too. He shakes his head, and Minhyun carefully removes his hand. “Why can’t Woojin sleep with Jihoon or Jaehwan, then? It was Jaehwan’s fault, anyway, he should take responsibility.”

Jaehwan seems ready to protest again when Woojin makes a disgusted face at the thought of sharing a bed with his unkempt hyung. “I don’t wanna share a bed with Jaehwan hyung, no, thanks.”

“Jihoon, then?”, Seongwoo tries again; Minhyun doesn’t let Woojin answer.

“Do you really think that having two people sleep on a single top bunk is a _safe_ idea, Seongwoo?”, he asks in all seriousness, and Seongwoo shrugs; he supposes it’s not safe, but what would he know, he’d gladly share a bunk with Minhyun even in a single bed hanging 100 feet above the ground. Then again, he’s always the one safely lying against the wall, never at risk of falling; he wonders how Minhyun’s back might have felt after those nights sharing beds with _two_ people instead of just one, and maybe he feels a bit bad.

“He could use my bed, then”, Seongwoo tries to reason, “it’s empty anyway.”

Woojin presses his mouth shut, clearly wanting to say something but holding back. Minhyun promptly does the job on his behalf. “Woojin can’t put up with Daniel’s snoring.”

Seongwoo snorts at that; Woojin just holds his pillow tighter, embarrassed. “I can relate”, he says in a half-hearted attempt at comforting the boy. He glances at Guanlin’s empty bed; the maknae still hadn’t returned from his shower. “How about sharing with Guanlin, then?”

“No”, Minhyun immediately intervenes, just as Woojin looks back at the maknae’s bed as well. “Guanlin’s been complaining of neck pain, let him have the bed to himself.”

“He barely fits in that bed, too”, Jaehwan adds helpfully, “His feet dangle out a little.”

Seongwoo groans. “So there’s really no other way?”

Jihoon finally chimes in from his bunk above them. “Well, Woojin can sleep on my bed and I can sleep with you guys—”

“ _No_ ”, Seongwoo immediately shoots him down, still bitter over the last time it happened; Woojin’s denial surprisingly echoes his.

“It’s _my_ turn today, Jihoon—"

Jihoon shrugs; Seongwoo doesn’t see it, however. “Worth a try.”

“Your turn to what”, Seongwoo asks, feeling a scowl form on his face. Minhyun laughs, pleasant and soothing, but not enough to make him forget he has a few _questions_ to ask Team Pink Sausage right now.

“They sleep on my bed on occasion”, Minhyun explains, his hand rubbing circles on Seongwoo’s own. “Tonight was really Woojin’s turn, anyway.”

“So they get to take _turns_ sleeping with you and I have to share you all the time”, Seongwoo pouts despite himself. “I thought _I_ was the boyfriend.”

“You may be”, Jihoon responds from his perch, and Seongwoo can almost _feel_ the devious smile that’s forming on that kid’s face. “But _we_ are his beloved dongsaengs.”

“You fucking punks—”, Seongwoo starts, only to have Minhyun silence him with his hand again.

“Language, Seongwoo.”

“Anyway”, Woojin chimes in, still standing awkwardly beside Minhyun’s bed, “can I…?”

Minhyun lets go of Seongwoo and promptly scoots away from him, allowing Woojin to occupy the (tiny) space between them. “Of course, Woojin-ah.”

Seongwoo groans very loudly; Jihoon, that _absolute little shit_ , asks him to _be quiet_ from his bunk, _there are people trying to sleep here, hyung_ , and it takes all of Seongwoo’s self-control not to flip him off (not that Jihoon would _see_ it anyway, but it would be testing Minhyun’s patience a little too much, he supposes). “ _Fine_ ”, he says, at last, carefully stepping over Minhyun on the bunk to gently push him towards the wall, “but you’re sleeping here tonight, I have no idea how you manage not to fall off when we do this.”

Damn it, he isn’t even _acting_ like a doting boyfriend, that is really who he is, now.

 _It’s worth it,_ he thinks as he sees Minhyun’s smile and burning red ears, as he settles himself beside Woojin and both he and Minhyun envelop the younger in a hug from each side. Woojin seems content enough, and even though Seongwoo’s butt is currently fully out of the bed ( _how did Minhyun sleep like this?_ , he briefly wonders), he doesn’t feel like leaving at all.

(he does end up getting kicked out of the bed; Woojin is more of a restless sleeper than he deemed him to be, and, one swift kick to his legs later, Seongwoo found himself awake and sprawled on the floor, Jaehwan’s horrible laughter waking everyone else up)

xxx

The one time he decides on a whim to invade Minhyun’s bed right in the middle of the night, he’s not surprised at all to find it already occupied by two people instead of one, but it takes him a while to recognize the second body curled up around the elder, looking so small he might have even been Sungwoon under that blanket.

Minhyun, ever the light sleeper, stirs when he hears Seongwoo walk into the room, and beckons him closer with a lazy smile that Seongwoo, that love-struck fool, can see in his features even in the dark. He places a gentle kiss on the elder’s forehead before slipping beside him, letting whoever’s sleeping with Minhyun sleep close to the wall, this time.

“Who’s that?”, he asks curiously, nodding at the mop of hair that’s lying on top of Minhyun’s chest and peeking out of the blanket, color and shape almost indistinguishable in the dark (yet he recognizes every change in Minhyun’s features even with no lights on; he’s turning into a sap, really).

Minhyun blindly reaches out to pull Seongwoo closer to him, almost hitting him on the face with his free hand; the other lays comfortingly over the head on his chest. “That’s Guanlin-ah”, he answers softly, looking down at the boy, a tinge of sadness to his otherwise fond-sounding whisper.

Seongwoo gapes at him and at the boy sleeping with them. “That’s impossible.”

“Guanlin-ah can make himself incredibly small when he wants”, Minhyun replies, running a hand through the boy’s hair, “especially when he’s feeling small.”

Seongwoo hums thoughtfully, watching Minhyun crane his head to place a kiss atop the maknae’s head. “Should I ask what happened?”

Minhyun sighs softly; atop him, Guanlin whimpers in his sleep, and the elder quickly proceeds to soothe him with more hair petting and quiet shushing. It takes a few moments for Guanlin to calm down, but soon enough he is quiet again, breathing evened out and unmoving. Seongwoo feels a strange urge to also pet his head, and so he does it, placing his hand right beside Minhyun’s on his head.

“He’s just having a rough time adjusting”, Minhyun explains in a whisper. “It can be rough to be so young and alone in a foreign country, having to work so hard…” He gently pulls the blanket down Guanlin’s face a bit, and even in the dark Seongwoo can see the creases on the boy’s forehead, the darkening circles under his eye, the slight scowl on his lips. “He’s even younger than I was when I debuted. That’s… a lot of pressure.”

Seongwoo wants to say something, because Minhyun sounds so impossibly _sad_ , like he did the night they won, forced to separate from his brothers of over seven years, like he never dared himself to sound during their Produce days, powering through all the hardships with poise and elegance and only a tad of desperation.

He decides to act, instead, using his free hand to pull Minhyun’s head slowly towards his, lips blindly chasing for the elder’s until they meet halfway. It’s more of a pressing of lips than an actual kiss, really, Minhyun smiling slightly against him, eyes closed and fully relaxing into their awkward position. Seongwoo slowly pulls away and presses a kiss to the corner of the brunette’s lips, then one up his cheek, over his eyelids, his forehead again.

“He’s got us now”, he whispers on Minhyun’s ears, trying to sound reassuring, “You’ve got us, too. You’re not alone, neither of you.”

Minhyun lifts his head, his lips finding Seongwoo’s forehead, this time. “I know”, he breathes against him in between kisses, “Thank you, Seongwoo.”

They stay like that for a while, placing lingering kisses on each other’s faces, letting the silence speak on their behalf when they no longer could; when they fall asleep, their hands are intertwined on Minhyun’s chest, just above Guanlin’s head.

(Seongwoo actually wakes up not feeling like death, this time; he supposes sharing a bed with Guanlin isn’t that bad for anyone involved except for the boy himself, who wakes up cranky and a little teary-eyed from the ache in his joints from his odd sleeping position.

and if Seongwoo ends up helping Guanlin out with his chores and practice throughout the day, smiling helpfully and patiently when the boy messed up his words in Korean and even massaging his shoulders when the pain got too unbearable, it’s really no one’s business)

xxx

During the following weeks, Seongwoo sort of gives up on trying to sleep with Minhyun during the night; not that hey actually _had_ any sleep, anyways, when they’re working so hard to prepare for their debut. They manage to catch a couple hours of sleep before their next practice sessions and schedules, but it’s not enough and it comes to a point where Seongwoo thinks he’ll pass out if he doesn’t sit down for a little and just _blacks out_ for at least twelve hours.

It is at that point that they are miraculously given a schedule-free day off: no reality show recording, no variety show participation, no _practice_. It feels too good to be true, but Seongwoo is not about to complain, not when he can _finally_ get a few hours of sleep on broad daylight, and especially not when he can do that while lying next to his boyfriend, free from any brats trying to weasel their way into _their_ bed.

It’s still too hot to sleep _too_ close to Minhyun, so he’s content with lying on his back on the elder’s bed while he peacefully reads (why Minhyun’s even bothering with doing anything other than sleeping the day away, Seongwoo will never understand), this time from an actual book and not from his tablet, the sight a pleasant one for Seongwoo’s sore eyes, but not enough to keep him awake for too long.

To the sound of Minhyun’s lightly humming to whatever he’s listening on his earphones, Seongwoo seamlessly slips into dreamland, hopefully for the rest of the day.

Which, apparently, lasts for about _two hours_ before a loud honking-like noise stirs Seongwoo from his heavy sleep, a deep rumbling reverberating through his body.

It feels heavy and it sounds familiar; too familiar for Seongwoo’s liking.

The cool pressure of the wall against his arm makes him think for a moment that it went numb; the sheer weight on the other side of his body makes him think that maybe his _entire body_ went numb.

He turns his head to Minhyun’s side and squints. The face he sees is not the one he expected to see. He looks up and finds Minhyun sitting against his headboard, in the same position he was before Seongwoo fell asleep, still reading.

“Minhyun”, Seongwoo calls him, voice strained from being squished against the wall and under yet another body; from his side, Minhyun hums in acknowledgement, but doesn’t lift his eyes from his book. “Babe”, he tries again, “light of my life, fire of my loins—"

“Don’t”, the brunette warns him lightly.

“Why”, Seongwoo asks, wriggling against the extra weight on part of his body, “is _Daniel_ sleeping in our bed?”

Minhyun briefly looks away from the book, like he has just realized there is a _very large_ third person sharing the bed with him and Seongwoo. “Oh”, he says, very helpfully, “first of all, it’s my bed, not yours. You seem to have forgotten you have your own bed in this house—”

“Not my fault _this guy here snores_ and you refuse to leave _your children_ alone to join me—”

“Secondly,” Minhyun interrupts him, hand reaching down to pet Daniel’s hair, not seeming to care that the younger is currently sprawled over part of their bodies and most of their legs, “Daniel wanted to talk, but you were napping, so I talked to him until he fell asleep instead.”

Seongwoo tries to shift, but Daniel is too much of a dead weight for him to escape. “How do we even fit here”, he groans, pushing at Daniel’s arm where it’s currently crushing his chest, “how do you always make so many people fit?”

“There’s always room for one more if you’re generous enough”, Minhyun replies simply, and Seongwoo wants to both smack him on the head and kiss him senseless because that is _such_ a Minhyun thing to say.

He resigns himself to being squished to death by Daniel for now.

“Not to be mean, but”, he starts, wincing when he feels Minhyun’s warning gaze fall onto him, “when are we ever having a bed bug-free night?”

“Don’t call the kids bed bugs”, Minhyun admonishes him, frowning.

“Daniel is not a kid”, Seongwoo retorts, wriggling against the dead weight on him to strengthen his point.

“He’s like a big puppy”, the elder reasons, petting Daniel’s head once again to prove his own point.

“A goddamn overgrown puppy who doesn’t realize he’s too big and heavy to fit places, he is”, Seongwoo scoffs.

Minhyun chuckles at his comment, but as soon as he stops his expression darkens with worry. He quietly puts his book away, not looking at Seongwoo. “Does it bother you?”, he asks quietly after a while. “That we don’t have much… alone time?”

Seongwoo immediately shakes his head, hurriedly trying to sit up (and failing, because Daniel is a heavy sleeper in more senses than one). “N-no, seriously”, he chokes out while trying to prop himself up by his elbows, “Any time we spend together is good for me, alone or not. Does it…”, he hesitates, gives up on trying to sit, resigns himself to Death By Daniel, “does it bother you?”

The elder hums, still looking worried, unfazed by Seongwoo’s hilarious display of _lack_ of force. “It does, a little, to be honest”, he admits ( _oh, thank god,_ Seongwoo thinks, barely suppressing a smile), the tips of his ears going adorably red, “we don’t really have the time to do _couple_ things—I don’t mean it _only_ that way, stop looking at me like that!”

“But you _also_ mean it that way”, Seongwoo teases, unable to suppress his shit-eating grin. Minhyun presses his lips together but nods, the red on his ears slowly spreading downwards; Seongwoo wishes he had his phone with him to take a picture of how flustered he managed to make the brunette look.

“I’m gonna—I’m gonna find a way for us to spend time together _alone_ soon”, the elder promises, reaching out to cup Seongwoo’s cheek, softly running his thumb down his face.

“You don’t have to”, Seongwoo reassures him again, reaching out to put the hand that isn’t currently being crushed by Daniel over Minhyun’s. “I’m a patient man. I can wait a little more.”

Minhyun smiles, a sincere and relaxed one this time, and leans down over Daniel to kiss Seongwoo in the cheek. “Thank you, Seongwoo.”

“You’re welcome”, the younger winks crookedly at him, “now please free me, _I’m dying here_.”

(Minhyun does free him, but once Daniel is awake, nothing really stops him from letting neither Minhyun nor Seongwoo sleep; it’s not until much later, when Daniel falls asleep onto his cereal bowl, that they get rid of the younger and catch a precious few more hours of sleep.

Daehwi joins them in the couch, but Seongwoo is so used to the extra weight by now that he has no strength to complain)

xxx

They don’t have _days off_ anymore exactly, but they do have a couple lazier days between heavier schedules, where they only practice and go home, presumably to rest for their next photoshoot or recording. Daniel leaves to record for a reality show for a few days and the dorm becomes considerably less loud, everyone too tired to play around without their local puppy around.

Minhyun finds Seongwoo in the kitchen after a heavy morning of practice, drying the dishes Woojin diligently washed after Minhyun and Jisung cooked lunch for everyone. He places a kiss on the younger’s cheek and proceeds to fetch another dishcloth to help with the drying up; he might be big on skinship, but something always makes him almost unbearably shy to start it with Seongwoo, no matter how receptive the younger has always been to his touches.

So, of course, Seongwoo takes matters into his own hands once they’re done drying up and making small talk, wrapping his arms around Minhyun’s waist like they have always belonged there and pulling him closer for a kiss that Minhyun makes him miss on purpose by turning away in the last second. Seongwoo whines childishly, only to be chided by the elder and receive a forehead kiss instead of the kind of kiss he really wanted.

Seongwoo can tell Minhyun’s restless, bouncing on the balls of his feet even with the younger’s arms steadying him on the floor. He wants to gauge the reason for that out of the elder, but he knows better than to ask directly; soon enough, Minhyun beams at him and leans in to whisper on his ear, mischievous and excited.

“Seongwoo-ah,” he sing-songs, “Daniel won’t be home until tomorrow evening.”

“I-I know?”, Seongwoo replies, cringing internally for losing his shit so easily after a few days without this kind of proximity with the elder. Minhyun chuckles, the sound full and rich against his ear, and he thinks he might combust right there; _wow, my high schooler girl in love agenda needs to be stopped_ , he scolds himself mentally.

“…Aaaaaand Jisung hyung said he’d let me swap rooms with him today”, Minhyun continues, breath hot against Seongwoo’s skin, “do you know what it means?”

“I—“, the younger tries to speak, but his voice comes choked out, “p-please spell it out for me.”

Minhyun hums, the sound sending shivers down Seongwoo’s spine. “It means”, he breathes out, “we can _nap together_. Just the two of us”

Seongwoo moans.

“That has to be the sexiest thing you’ve ever said to me”, he says, making Minhyun laugh once again. “I’m so tired, Minhyun, I almost fell asleep with food in my mouth like dumbass Daniel does—”

Minhyun finally wraps his arms around Seongwoo, pulling him closer towards the kitchen door. “Then come with me, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Seongwoo blindly follows Minhyun to his own room, much like an infatuated puppy. The surprise, indeed, is the most pleasant a girlfriend or boyfriend has ever prepared for him: both Jisung’s and his own mattresses laid out on the floor, in the middle of the room, pushed together, an array of blankets and pillows spread out over them, both his and Minhyun’s.

A perfect nap nest. Seongwoo thinks he has never been more in love with someone before.

“Is it too soon to say I love you?”, he asks, already kicking down his pants and making Minhyun laugh at his hurry.

“It’s never too soon, I suppose”, the elder replies, then adds quietly, “I mean, I love you, you know.”

Seongwoo stops mid-pants removal, one leg up in the air as he tried to push the pant leg out of his foot. He sets his foot down, pants and all, and slowly turns around to face Minhyun, stepping closer to cradle the elder’s face in his hands.

Minhyun is red on the ears and all the way down to his neck, just like on that day with Daniel, and Seongwoo takes his time admiring the elder’s face, from his slightly messed up hair to his tired but still beautiful eyes to the perfect arch of his upper lip, where he places a very careful kiss before fully covering the elder’s lips with his. When Seongwoo pulls away, he smiles at how the flush spread to the elder’s cheekbones and nose, very aware that he’s very red on the face as well.

“And I love you, too, Hwang Gallyang”, he says softly, never having enough of their habit of speaking against each other’s lips after they kiss. Minhyun once again laughs prettily, albeit subdued, and Seongwoo should consider the ridiculousness of dropping the L-bomb on his boyfriend while half-pantsless and over a _nap nest_ , but he does not, because he knows Minhyun expects nothing less than his ridiculous dumb self.

When they lie down, Seongwoo makes sure to rest his head on Minhyun’s chest, his boyfriend’s steady heartbeat lulling him to dreamless, peaceful sleep.

(and if they wake up a few hours later to five children, two hyungs, and one Jaehwan trying to play sardines in their improvised double bed, cuddling them and also cuddling _all over them_ , Seongwoo doesn’t think it’s necessarily a bad thing, even if Woojin and Sungwoon are kind of smothering him in their embrace, and even if Minhyun looks a bit purple on the face, not brave enough to push Jisung’s arm out of his neck.

 _I’m not wearing pants_ , Seongwoo announces out loud after a while, very pleased when everyone groans and scatters. He then turns his attention to a fully awake, not-that-purple-anymore Minhyun. _Wanna take off yours too?_

They’d better enjoy it while the bed bugs were out.)

**Author's Note:**

> JESUS that was SO CHEESY
> 
> you can find me to insult me for being so ridiculously self-indulgent @ [twitter](http://twitter.com/worldwidehndsm_)


End file.
